


Road trip, bitches

by souriantsacha



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, both fucking oblivious idiots, idiots to lovers, road trip with chaos, so much chaos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souriantsacha/pseuds/souriantsacha
Summary: 'We all needed this.' No we didn't Lucas thinks. Or at least he didn't need this. Basile, Eliott, Yann and Arthur definitely did for their own reasons. Basile needed some distance from Daphné, Chloe had dumped Yann, Arthur and Alexia had broken up for reasons their friend didn't really share and Eliott and Lucille broke up.Only Lucas didn't need this. What he needed to do, was to stay away from Eliott. His best friend but also his crush since a couple months. He needed to distance himself from him so he can move on.But how is he supposed to do that when he's on a holiday with him for two weeks?
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 78
Kudos: 175





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, I hope everyone's okay. Especially with the night that's coming, possibly the worst of season six Skam France. This fic barely has any angst and a lot of the fluffiest fluff so use this as an imaginary tissue to dry your tears.   
> {little trigger warning for vomit but it's not graphic like at all. Just thought I'd mention it}

**DAY 1**

They all needed this trip, well everyone except for Lucas. Eliott and Lucille had just broken up their 3 year long relationship, Arthur and Alexia didn’t work out for reasons his friend still didn’t want to share, Yann got dumped by Chloe and Basile needed some space from Daphné. Only Lucas didn’t need this, it was the last thing he needed. He needed to stay away from Eliott, his best friend but also his crush since a couple months ago. Only Yann knew, he told him in panic when Eliott was still a thing with Lucille. Yann thinks he should tell his best friend now, now that he’s single. But it’s not that easy and he doesn’t want to ruin the friendship. It was best that he stayed away from Eliott for a while, but that has become impossible since they’re going to Arthur’s vacation house in La Provence. It’s driving a couple days and then they’re staying there for 10 days. He knows that Eliott will be as touchy and affectionate as always, Lucas should just try not to imagine things.

‘Did everyone put their stuff in the van?’ Eliott asks, looking at them from the driver seat. He rented a van for two weeks, for this road trip. Yann nods:’ Yeah, I got everything. What about you guys in the back?’ Yann sits next to Eliott because he’s the next one that will drive. Basile and Arthur are sitting on the seats behind them and Lucas sits alone behind those two. He smiles shortly at Yann:’ Yeah I got everything.’ Basile claps his hands excitedly:’ Woohoo boys trip is officially starting!’ Arthur sighs, holding the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger:’ Don’t be so loud. I won’t survive two weeks with you Bas.’ Their friend pouts:’ Well because you were mean to me, I’m choosing the music and I’m putting on Ariana Grande!’ He tries to grab the phone that’s connected to the van but Yann smacks his hand away before he can even open Spotify:’ No no, that’s almost as bad as Eliott putting on his dubstep playlist. I’ll choose the music and we’re putting on the Clash.’ He winks at Lucas and he chuckles at his best friend: Yann knows like no one else what music Lucas likes.’ Bas grumbles something but doesn’t complain any more. While ‘Should I stay or should I go’, loudly announces its famous intro through the speakers, Lucas rests his head against the cold window and watches the nature they pass while driving.

‘I’m hungry,’ Basile complains and Yann sighs:’ We’ve only been in the car for a couple hours. We shouldn’t stop already.’ ‘But I’m hungry,’ he whines,’ I can’t live very long without food, I’ll die you know.’ Arthur scowls:’ Come on. You’re being dramatic. Yann’s right, we can’t stop already or we’ll never get to the house.’ ‘That’s not true,’ Bas argues,’ we’ll just stop really quick and we’ll be back on the road in no time.’ Arthur, Yann and Basile start bickering and Lucas was one second away of putting in his earplugs when Eliott announces:’ Ok! Ok! I looked on the GPS and we can buy some tacos not far from here. It won’t be very long and we will stay there max 30 minutes. Understand?’ Arthur and Yann moan annoyed but mumble an okay while Basile squeaks happily.

Basile and Eliott went to get the tacos while Arthur, Yann and Lucas stay in the car. ‘Goddammit,’ Arthur curses,’ I already have no wifi here. The network doesn’t work decently.’ ‘What did you expect?’ Lucas says,’ we’re in the middle of nowhere. Of course the network isn’t good here.’ Yann agrees:’ Lulu has a point, We won’t have any access to home. Which is exactly what most of us need.’ _Yeah I don’t need this_ , he thinks but doesn’t say.

'Here we are!' Basile and Eliott come back sooner than expected. The brunette is holding a bag and Bas is already stuffing a taco in his mouth. _God, he's disgsuting_. They talk while eating all a bit, now that there's food it's not like they're going to refuse to eat it. Arthur shouts disgusted:' Close your mouth when you eat and talk at the same time, you absolute pig.' 

‘Yeah yeah, we’ll be back on the road in _no time_.’ Arthur mimicks. Basile flips him off because he can’t say anything. Turns out those tacos weren’t as good as they looked in the beginning. Basile somehow got food poisoning and not much later, they’re standing on the side of the road while Bas pukes his whole stomach out. After he hears him gag loudly, Lucas scrunches his face in disgust and looks away. ‘I can’t believe it,’ Arthur scoffs,’ if we kept driving, we wouldn’t be in this situation right now!’ ‘Eliott wanted to get the tacos.’ Basile says between coughing. ‘Nonsense,’ Lucas defends him,’ he only wanted to help so you wouldn’t be hungry! Stop blaming him for something that’s clearly caused by you.’ He gets a kind smile from his best friend and Lucas tries to ignore the butterflies that start to fill his stomach. Yann raises his hands, trying to get some peace:’ Guys, doesn’t matter. No one knew this would happen. We’ll just wait until Bas gets better and then we’ll be back on the road.’

Bas didn’t get better fast. They only “hit” the road around late afternoon. Arthur drove for a while and Yann agreed to drive most of the night, since he is apparently totally awake from seeing Bas vomit. Luckily they had some emergency stuff so they could give Basile an aspirine and some water. He saw very white for most of the evening but around 10 pm he started to get some more colour

Lucas looks outside for most of the time while the others talked. Mostly to try to ignore Eliott’s close presence next to him but also because he became sleepy from the cold burning against his cheeck when he rests his head against the window. He wonders a lot about his life right now, he hasn’t had that much of dating experience for someone who’s in college. Unlike the others, he has never had a real boyfriend/girlfriend. He was with Chloe in high school but that was more to hide his sexuality than that he liked her, she was cool though. He only has hook-ups from time to time. Yann had been a thing with Emma for a long time, then he dated some chick Lucas forgot the name of and then Chloe. Basile tried to go for Chloe’s friend Maria in high school and somehow managed to score with Daphné. He likes them as a couple though, they’re the kind of couple that makes Lucas believe in real love. They have been together for years now. Arthur was with Alexia for a couple months but ended very abruptly. Of course Eliott and Lucille were together for a long time, but they weren’t like Bas and Daphy. Even when Lucas didn’t have a thing for Eli, he found those two a bit concerning. Lucille was way too paranoid and Eliott didn’t communicate well with her, which Lucas told him multiple times but of course he didn’t listen.

As if he heard him think, Lucas feels something warm against his shoulder. He glances out of the corner of his eye and it’s Eliott. He has put his head on his friend’s shoulder and Lucas tries not to melt completely under the burning touch. He has the urge to run his fingers through his best friend’s fluffy hair but he doesn’t. He knows it will only make him fall harder so he settles himself comfortable and lets him rest his head against his shoulder.

_Eliott will never be mine the way I want him to be_


	2. Look, a butterfly!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello everyone. Everyone feeling good? I hope so at least. I'm having a good time writing this and there's so much fluff oh my god. Enjoy and don't hesitate to give your opinion about this story, I will gladly take any kind of feedback or advice. Remember though, my native language isn't English so feel free to correct me if I make a mistake.

**DAY 2**

Lucas is grateful he didn’t wake Eliott up in the morning. He woke up pretty early, not being able to sleep very deep while knowing that the person he liked was literally some centimetres away. So he volunteered to drive so Yann could get some sleep in the morning, he’s really not a morning person but it seemed like the perfect deal.

He has been driving for a while now, everyone except Arthur is asleep but Tuturo is listening to some podcast he downloaded with headphones on so he can enjoy driving in silence. Well, he isn’t enjoying driving. He’s just happy that he can think in peace. Eliott’s sudden touch last night has stopped all his thoughts and worries. Lucas is planning to finish his studies, find a job and a place of his own that’s not the dorm he shares with Yann.

The thing he fears is that he won’t get over Eliott. It’s annoying how nice and perfect his best friend is, it doesn’t make it easier for him. Watching him and Lucille broke him, not only because she was able to kiss him when she wanted but also because he witnessed how unhappy Eliott was. Lucas thinks he’ll never admit how unhappy he was in that relationship, probably so he doesn’t have to accept he wasted 3 years of his life. Lucille broke him yet he’s one of the most wonderful people Lucas knows and that makes it worse than it already is.

He’ll never feel the same as Lucas and he’s basically torturing himself, letting himself get so close to something he’ll never have. He tries not to bother Yann a lot with it but he tells him about how much it sucks because he’s the only person he can tell that to.

His best friend always says the same thing: if it’s destroying you, you should tell him how you feel. Yeah, like it’s that easy. Lucas knows exactly how that would go: He would end up so nervous that he basically stutters it and then he’ll have to face those grey blue eyes, seeing them fill with confusion and then with pity. He’ll try to make him feel better but he won’t be able to give Lucas what he really wants and he knows that the pity Eliott will feel for him will never go away.

Lucas sighs and a sound behind him makes him turn around. It’s Arthur taking off his headphones and gives him one of those smiles only Arthur has, a small smile only on one side of his face, it looks like a smirk but it’s too genuine for that. ‘Are you okay?’ the blonde asks. He nods:’ Yeah, why?’ He shrugs:’ I don’t know, you just look very deep in your thoughts.’ He chuckles softly:’ Yeah okay busted. I was just thinking about things you know?’ Arthur nods:’ I know what you mean.’ and his eyes turned a little sad. ‘Are you okay?’ Lucas’ smile vanishes. ‘Yeah, I’m okay. Just thinking about Alex.’ He furrows his eyebrows:’ Are you ever going to tell us what happened there?’

Arthur looks briefly at Eliott:’ Will he ever tell what happened between him and Lucille?’ Even though Eli gave more information about his break than Arthur, he understands what his friend is trying to say. Eliott and Lucillle have always been an on/off relationship yet they always got back together. They all secretly wondered what had broken them up for real because everyone expected Eliottt to announce they were back together after a week, but he didn’t.

Lucas opens his mouth to say something back to Arthur when a unexpected yawn comes from Basile. Their friend sits up and looks at them for a while, probably still waking up. Then he croaks:’ Oh you guys are awake. Cool. Isn’t it like super early.’ Lucas checks his phone and rolls his eyes:’ Its 8 AM so not _that_ early.’ ‘Yeah yeah whatever you say.’ Basile falls back asleep in a second.

‘I need some fresh air.’ Basile says. Arthur groans instantly:’ Just open the window, You have proven that every time we let you decide, something bad happens.’ Their friend huffs and points at the GPS:’ there’s a lake like 5 kilometres from here, we can look at the view there. It won’t take _that_ long.’ Lucas narrows his eyes:’ Just like the tacos didn’t take _that_ long.’ Yann chuckles but disagrees with the larger part of the group:’ It might be fun.’ ‘Yeah but,’ Arthur objects,’ it might also be awful.’ ‘What if we vote,’ Bas suggest. ‘Who’s against?’ Lucas and Arthur raise their hands ‘Who’s for?’ Yann and Basile raise their hands. They all turn to Eliott, who blushes when everyone’s eyes fall on him. _He’s so cute when his face reddens._ He scratches the back of his head shyly:’ Uh, it might be fun?’ ‘Yes!’’, Bas exclaims happy, high-fiving Yann,’ we win!’. They get out of the car rapidly and Arthur sighs:’ We’ll never get to this damn house.’

The lake isn’t far, for once Basile might have been right. It has a nice view of some hills far away and a lot of trees. It’s satisfying to watch. Hearing birds chirp and the smell of grass is comforting, Lucas admits. Of course, the peace didn’t last long.

‘Hey Basile,’ Yann points at some trees,’ look, a butterfly!’ Their stupid friend immediately turns to the direction, giving Yann a chance to take a leap and push him into the lake. Bas yelps while Eliott and Arthur burst into laughter. ‘You bastards,’ he mumbles and before Lucas can process what’s happening, he’s being pulled into the lake by his leg. He squeaks and the cold water hits him. He gasps and shivers at the cold touch. It burned, kinda like when Eliott touched him, only a lot colder. When he sees the others strip, also planning on jumping in, he gets rid of his trousers and shirt. It’s already a lot easier to swim when his clothes don’t weigh him down. 

Eliott screams when he jumps in:’ Fucking hell, this is so cold. Why didn’t you two warn us?’ ‘What?’ Lucas raises an eyebrow,’ So we would suffer alone and you’d get to the van all dry and warm? Not gonna happen.’ He grins wide and swims over to Lucas, who already is feeling a lot warmer when his best friend comes closer. ‘Well don’t you think it’s sadistic to let us suffer? After all it’s Basile who pulled you into the lake. Not me, I’m completely innocent.’ He hums, trying to keep his heartbeat under control:’ Completely innocent? If you hadn’t voted that we’d go here, we wouldn’t be here at all.’

Eliott doesn’t respond immediately, probably because he can’t argue with that. Lucas lets himself look at his parted lips for just a second, hoping his best friend won’t notice. His lips always look so soft, he knows he’ll never touch them so he doesn’t really know for sure. But they do look so soft. Eliott has a habit of stroking with his fingertips over his lips, it only makes him wonder more about their softness.

Today isn’t really Lucas’ lucky day, he just doesn’t see things coming. Just like he doesn’t see his supposedly best friend splash water in his face.

Lucas’ eyes widen and cries shocked:’ You dick!’ Eliott laughs and it sounds like music in his ears. He won’t let him get away that easy so he places his hands on his best friend’s shoulder, pushing him down in the water. Eliott’s surprised yelp gets muffled by the water when he gets pushed down.

Of course his victory didn’t last very long, the oldest brunette is not only taller but also stronger. Lucas feels two hands gripping his side and pushing him down. He tries to ignore the burning he gets so used to feel and tries to release himself from Eliotts arms around his waist but fails. The grip strengthens and he can feel a hot breath against his neck. He giggles, trying to escape.’ You know you won’t get away, silly.’ He feels Eliott whisper in his ear.’ I can try.’ Lucas says, still moving and twisting to free himself. He spins around and his eyes lock with the grey blue ones.

This is one of the things that makes Eliott so special, sometimes he’ll look at you with the most breezy, light gaze and sometimes his eyes will turn so intense you can feel yourself melt right away. Lucas knows he shouldn’t, he really really shouldn’, but he does it anyway. His eyes fall on his best friend’s lips and then meet his eyes again. He knows he isn’t dreaming, he can’t be dreaming so Eliott’s eyes slowly descending across his face must be real.

‘Guys! Come on. We’re going back.’ Basile yells, already swimming back to land. Eliott swallows audibly and his grip around Lucas’ waist loosens. He takes that chance to take some distant from his crush, but he can’t help himself and splashes one more time in his face, quickly swimming away before the other one can get revenge.

He hears him grumble something that sounds like: unbelievable but Lucas is already putting on his clothes that aren’t really dry but they’re okay. He does take his romance hoodie out of the van, it has become colder after all.

He settles himself on his regular spot next to the window. The rest of the night goes by in a blurr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So eh yeah, I'm just gonna leave this here. See you guys next time, take care!. Also for the people that want to listen to songs that fit with the story: I wrote most of the story listening to Sigrid's album called Sucker Punch. Especially the songs basic, never mine and sucker punch for the story. Check her out and see ya!


	3. you can't be this fucking dumb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi, here I am again with my bullshit. Hope everyone's okay, I love the comments and feedback. I feel like my chapters are getting longer and longer but be the judge yourself huh?

**DAY 3**

Yann might have had the best idea they yet had. Instead of risking getting someone food poisoning again, they went to the supermarket in a village nearby. Eliott and Arthur had made a list of the groceries they needed.

‘This is a nice village,’ Basile says,’ really cozy.’ ‘

Yeah,’ Eliott agrees,’ Oh my god, is that a rabbit?’ He walks to a cage, crouches next to it and exclaims happily’ Guys! It’s so cute, you have to see this!’

So Lucas slowly comes closer and it’s cute alright. It has a fluffy white fur with black spots, it does look very heavy though. Eliott stands up and opens the cage.

‘Eliott what the hell are you doing?!’ Arthur hisses.

He gives him a look:’ Relax, I’m not going to take it or some shit. The cage is open, I’m just picking Fifi up to pet her and I’ll put her back.’

‘Fifi?’ Yann raises an eyebrow and Eliott huffs defensive:

‘Yes! That’s her name now and don’t you dare make fun of me.’ ‘

We’re not making fun of you,’ Lucas confirms, pressing his lips together firmly so he doesn’t laugh,’ or at least we’re trying not to.’ Arthur cackles to that.

Eliott’s adoration for animals had been a source of fun over the years, he has the habit of getting attached really fast at animals. It’s kind of the other way around too, he is very loved by animals. It’s not like Lucas can blame them, having Eliott's attention is really nice. Of course, the others make fun of it, who wouldn’t? The only thing that’s always annoying, is when he has to say goodbye to them. It’s worse than a funeral, he’ll try to find excuses to stay a little bit longer like a little kid.

Eliott scratches the rabbit behind her ears and scowls:’ Don’t even start. You can go buy some groceries, Fifi and me _clearly_ don’t need your stupid attitude.’

Basile shrugs:’ Okay we’ll see you in a bit then.’ He waves them goodbye and they leave, on their way to the shop. The others start a conversation but he’s too impressed by La Provence to even bother to listen.

Lucas liked this place, La Provence is definitely one of France’s nicest provinces. He can smell the nice smell of a lavender field not far away, all the houses that probably already had been there for over 30 years. The amount of nature here is so satisfying. Everywhere are fields, trees, etc. Maybe he did need this. He could use some time in the fresh air, far away from the “city life”. Paris is great though but it gets tiring after a while. This place gives off peaceful vibes. Although the healthiest thing would have been if he came here alone, _Maybe I will make a road trip to this place alone_. _I might be able to read my book in peace then._

He knows he should stay away from Eliott. Yann tells him all the time:’ you’re destroying yourself, coming so close and getting your hopes up for something that won’t happen.’ At least that’s what he used to say when Eli wasn’t single, now he thinks Lucas should go for it. Yann is right, sadly. He’s getting his hopes up for something that won’t happen. He should try to focus more on his studies and job after this road trip. It’s the perfect excuse to stay away from Elliott, he can begin to move on then.

‘Hey earth to Lucas,’ Arthur waves a hand in front of his face,’ are you there, Lallemant?’

Lucas blinks multiple times, pushing his thoughts away:’ Yeah sorry. What were you saying?’

The blonde points at Basile:’ Bas and I wanted to go buy some souvenirs, is it okay if you and Yann go buy groceries meanwhile?’

Lucas nods:’ Yeah okay, we’ll see you in a bit.’

The two start to walk in another direction, leaving him and Yann alone.

‘Do you have the list?’ Lucas asks, they’re walking inside of the supermarket.

‘Yeah, here.’ Yann ruffles through the pocket of his jacket and hands him a small, yellow post-it.

‘This is quite a lot,’ he suggests,’ maybe we should get like a basket?’

Yann makes his way though the store:’ I’m on it!’

He returns like 2 minutes later and they start to cross things off the list.

Lucas has a feeling Yann wants to say something because he’s oddly quiet. Normally Lucas is the more silent one of them. He dares to glance at his best friend, who’s looking at the list in Lucas’ hands. He doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t want to push Yann. He knows that he’ll tell him when he wants to. He decides to focus on the groceries.

He knows Yann very well, The last years he has become really close to him when Eliott was busy with Lucille. He recognizes every little thing he does, the way he frowns slightly when he’s thinking, the way he presses his lips together with the tip of his tongue out when he’s focused, the way his eyebrows seem to go higher than the Eiffel Tower when he’s surprised and the way he sighs softly yet so heavy when he wants to tell him something.

He sighs.

_Here it comes_

‘So….’ Yann begins,’ I saw you and Eliott yesterday.’

Lucas can’t help but roll his eyes immediately, they have been over this so many times. That’s why he chooses to play dumb:’ What about me and Eliott?’

Yann shakes his head:’ Don’t play dumb. We both know you like him and yesterday wasn’t very _platonic_.’

This is what his best friend doesn’t understand. It is platonic. Out of all of them, Lucas knows Eliott the best. So he knows and has accepted that this is platonic, that his best friend will never be more to him than in a platonic way. The others don’t seem to realize that, Yann in particular. Just because Eliott isn’t touchy with them like he is with Lucas, doesn’t mean he likes him. It used to confuse him so much, why at the one moment Eli was clingy towards him and the other moment was making out with Lucille on a couch at a party. He doesn’t want Yann to bring back those confusions, it will only make moving on more difficult. Lucas always uses the sentence:’ Eliott was also like this when he was with Lucille, this behavior isn’t new nor does it mean anything.’ as a way to prevent that he’ll search for something he knows deep down he’ll never find.

‘What about yesterday did you find _not very platonic_.’ He wonders, he knows he’s playing dumb but he can’t risk looking into it.’

Yann raises his fingers one by one:’ You’re kidding me? 1) you two only paying attention to each other. 2) Eliott’s grip around your waist 3) him looking at your lips. Legit, he and you both were having heart eyes.’

Lucas huffs:’ It means nothing. Literally nothing at all!’

His best friend facepalms:’ He was holding you, are you kidding me Lucas? You’re a uni student, you can’t be this fucking dumb.’

He holds his friends gaze for a while and declares:’ That doesn’t mean anything. Can you just leave it, Yann?’

He doesn’t argue further but he can see that he won’t let this go. _I can’t have Yann giving me false hope. It means nothing._

Yann and him always had a different opinion on love: Yann finds love simple and obvious. He sees love in everything. Lucas doesn’t necessarily disagree but he sees love as something way more complicated, subtle and difficult. He can’t say much though. His best friend has been in love before, he hasn’t

They come out outside when they have all the groceries, Yann and Lucas each holding a bag.

’Can you call Arthur or Basile, to tell them we’re done?’ he asks.

Yann hands him the other bag and takes out his phone, scrolling through his contacts. Something starts ringing in Lucas’ jeans back pocket.

_Oh no_

Blood leaves Lucas’ face:’ Basile left his phone in the van.’

‘Oh no,’ his friend sighs, already not having it,’ We’ll get Eliott and go look for them. They can’t be far no?’

‘I hope they’re not far.’ He hopes, giving one of the bags back to Yann. Definitely not because they were too heavy.

When they arrive where they left Eliott, literally nothing has changed. He’s still petting the rabbit and giving it so much love it might explode.

‘Eli,’ Lucas announces,’ we _might_ have a problem.’

He furrows his eyebrows:’ A problem?’

Yann sighs:’ Okay basically, we lost Basile and Arthur and Lucas has Arthur’s phone, Bas’ phone is in the car.’

‘Well fuck.’ He says, putting the rabbit back in her cage,’ bye Fifi, I’ll miss you so much. I love you so much, you have no idea.’ _If only he said that to me_. Then he stands up and claps in his hands one time:’ Okay, this is what we’re going to do. We’ll just look street by street and call for them. It’s a small village and I suggest someone goes back to the van to wait for them to arrive.’

_I might be able to read my book for once then ._

Lucas immediately speaks up:’ I’ll stay at the van.’

‘Don’t you want to search with us?’ Eliott asks, something he can’t read flashes through the older boy’s eyes.

He looks at him confused:’ No…. Don’t worry. I’ll just wait there, I’m not the best searcher anyway.’

It’s quiet for a bit, then Eliott says eventually, still holding his gaze:’ Okay, me and Yann will search then. We’ll see you when we find them.’

He already starts walking away and Yann sighs, Lucas swears he mumbles something but before he can ask, the two of them are crossing the street. He shrugs and slowly walks back to the van, enjoying the nature for the hundredth time.

They come back really late. Lucas has been able to read more than half the book. When it became night slowly, he did start to become worried. They arrived shortly after that, 4 idiots instead of 2 now. He smacks those two dumbasses on their head playfully and they show their souvenirs. They aren’t _that_ special but they can tell the story about how they lost Arthur and Basile in a small village in La Provence. Yann drove tonight, sadly not for long.

Arthur and Basile are talking about their adventures enthusiastically, Lucas listens and doesn’t say much. Eliott is looking outside next to him and Yann is driving. When it happens. A sudden sound startles everyone quiet and tense. Yann drives the van away from the middle of the road, stopping it.

‘What was that?’ Arthur asks, looking outside of the window.

Bas shrugs:’ I don’t know, maybe we should go check.’

‘I think we should, that didn’t sound very good.’ Lucas says.

They all walk out of the van,

Lucas is rubbing his hands over his arms because of the cold. _Nothing is more fun than being near a cold, dark forest in the middle of nowhere._

Yann uses his phone as flashlight and takes a look at the van. After what seems like an eternity and annoyed noises coming from Yann, he finally says:’ There’s something wrong with the van but I can’t take a look at it while it’s so dark. I’ll take a decent look tomorrow.’

‘So we sleep in the van then?’ Bas asks.

He presses his lips into a smile:’ I guess we do’

Luca makes himself comfortable at his usual place, using the romance hoodie as an attempt to get a bit warmer. He holds back a groan when Eliott settles himself next to him. _How am I supposed to sleep now?_ He turns his back on Eli, facing the window and closes his eyes. He hears the others talk for a little bit but they all turn silent and he assumes they fell asleep.

He doesn’t sleep very long. His eyes blink open after an hour of sleep. He’ s uncomfortable, he’s cold above all. Lucas stirs a bit, trying to find a better way to sleep without waking the rest. He grunts annoyed when he doesn’t find a spot and sits up, looking around him.

Yann is sleeping deep, Basile and Arthur too next to eachother. Bas snoring as always. It’s really dark outside, he can barely see the shapes of the trees that turned into black silhouettes overnight. The moon is hiding behind some clouds, making it even darker than it already is.

‘Can’t sleep?’

Lucas turns his face, his eyes meet Eliotts. He nods.

The other boy sits up and croaks:’ Come here.’

Lucas freezes. _Oh for fucks sake. It’s not like I can say no, we’ve always been close and touchy. He’ll know something is wrong. He cannot know that something changed._

So he shuffles closer, nuzzling into Eliotts side. The other boy puts an arm around him, pulling him closer and he ends up sitting between Eliotts legs. He buries his nose in his chest, enjoying the sudden warmth around him. The taller brunette strokes his fingertips gently over his neck, burying half his face in Lucas’ hair. He can hear his heartbeat going in a steady rhythm.

 _Eliott was the same when he was with Lucille, this doesn’t change anything._ He repeats in his head until sleep takes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yann represents my only braincell in this fic.Fifi plays a little role in this fic and she doesn't die because I'm still recovering from that when it actually happened. Thank you for reading, don't hesitate to give feedback or leave a comment!
> 
> If you have the urge to yell at me on the tumblr, my name is souriantsacha (wow original am I right.)


	4. Are you scared?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey. This chapter is a little shorter but don't worry, the next one will be longer. Pinky promise! As always, thanks for the support and enjoy.

**DAY 4**

Lucas wakes up, still sitting where he fell asleep with Eliotts arms around him. He looks around, it seems to be still early and the others are still sleeping, Basile snoring softly.

He’s burning _everywhere_ because Eliott is literally _everywhere_. He attempts to shuffle slowly, hoping not to wake him, out of Eliotts grip. He gets a grunt in response and he tightens his grip around Lucas. _Are you kidding me, how am I even supposed to leave._

‘Don’t.’ he croaks and the blue-eyed boy stiffens.

 _I swear I didn’t say that out loud, right?_ When the other boy pulls him even closer, Lucas gives up and nuzzles back into him.

Second time he wakes up, they’re moving. He looks around again, frowning confused.

Yann is driving and smirking at him through the front mirror. _The smug little fucker._

Arthur is explaining a story very detailed, gesturing a situation with his hands while Bas listens intently. Until he realizes Lucas is awake and he smiles widely at him:’ Ah I see Lulu is awake The problem with the cat is fixed. It was just something, nothing too bad luckily. 'He reaches behind him to ruffle the brunette’s hair. Arthur says a good morning and then continues to tell his story.

Lucas becomes aware of the chin resting on the top of his head and he looks up. Eliott smiling at him can blind him like the sun does. ‘Good morning.’ He says, clearly being awake a lot longer than him.

‘Hi,’ he mumbles and sits up. He tries to move, so Yann won’t make a big deal out of it but the grip tightens _again._ His heartbeat rises and he can feel it in his throat. _You’re only making this harder, why can’t you just let go._ He looks up through his eyelashes, trying to give Eliott a serious look.

The other boy only pouts. _The adorable asshole._ He sighs, secretly trying calm his heart rate before the other boy, who is _very_ close by the way, notices. He gives up for like the hundredth time, saying no to Eliott is a hopeless case anyway. He relaxes, or at least tries, and lets him play with his hair while he looks outside.

They _finally_ arrive at the house, after 3 days of absolute panic and chaos. _I can’t wait sleep to in a decent bed and might be able to take some distance from Eliott._ Speaking of that adorable boy, he finally lets him go of his grip.

Lucas feels relieved but also a little sad, it was nice being so overwhelmed by warmth.

Arthur gives them a tour of the house. On the first floor, there’s a living room with a dining table in it, a kitchen, a toilet and a library that Arthur’s mom demanded apparently.

The thing that catches Lucas’ eye is the piano standing in the corner, he used to play a lot when he was a kid. Now he plays occasionally. He lets the tips of his finger brush over it and then moves on with the others to the second floor.

‘So basically, we have 3 rooms. One with a double bed, my parents’ room. One with one bed, my childhood bedroom and one with two beds, the guest room.’ Arthur explains and Yann says immediately:

‘Basile sleeps alone because of his snoring and me and Arthur take the guest room.’

‘We do?’ Arthur asks, eyebrows furrowed while Bas exclaims shocked:’ I don’t snore!’

‘You kinda do,’ Eliott admits while Yann gives Tuturo a wide-eyed look.

‘Oh… Ah! Yes! Yes. I just need to sleep with Yann for obvious reasons.’ Arthur says loud and determined until he realizes what he said:’ wait no! not like that!’ He continues to explain himself stuttering.

In the meantime Lucas glares at Yann: _I see what you’re doing here._ The other boy simply shrugs, obviously trying to hold back a smile and he swears he could strangle him.

‘Me and Lucas will take your parents’ room then.’ Eliott says. _How can you be so chill about this for fucks sake._

The rest of the day passes quickly. Arthur cooks with the groceries they had left, after having a long discussion with Eliott why he can’t cook. I mean, we don’t want someone to have food poisoning again. Lucas reads his book after that, at least he tries when Bas isn’t bugging him. Eli draws in his sketch book and refuses to show anyone what he’s drawing. Yann, Arthur and Basile play monopoly, which he is very grateful for because that means Bas isn’t bugging him anymore _until_ he starts screaming how it’s the most unfair and stupid game in the world. Arthur wins, he should really become a businessman.

They end the day with watching Scream. Lucas settles himself between Yann and Eliott, burying himself in blankets. He flinches when the murderer kills someone, causing to bump into Yann a little.

His best friend chuckles:’ Are you scared?’

‘No,’ he narrows his eyes,’ I’m not scared.’ Yet he can’t help to squeak a little when the chick gets murdered in the garage. He makes himself apear smaller, burying most of his face in the blankets.

‘You are scared.’ Eliott says, smiling smugly at him.

‘Shut up,’ Lucas rolls his eyes and tries so hard not to move when the murderer kills someone again, letting out a small whimper. The other boy giggles at him at him and slides an arm around his waist. _Dammit._

He whispers close to his ear, making Lucas shiver:’ Don’t worry, I’ll protect you from all the murderers.’

He lets himself be hold and can’t help himself but to nuzzle into his side whenever a scary party comes on.

It’s fine until he feels a hand under his shirt, Lucas’ brain stops working. It starts off with only one finger, brushing over his skin gently.

Next, he feels more fingers creep under the shirt, Drawing and stroking over his skin and he’s getting goosebumps. It feels nice though and while Eliott continues to stroke his fingers over Lucas’ sides, he feels himself leans into the touch.

When the movie ends and they all stand up, Eliotts hand disappears as quickly as it came. They all go to their room and Lucas changes into a shirt and sweatpants for the night, looking in the mirror for a bit. _Okay stay calm, you’re just going to stay on your side of the bed and everything will be okay._

Eliott is already in the bed, curled up on his side of the bed. Lucas sighs and goes to lay down on his side, turning his back on his friend. He turns the light off and shuts his eyes closed. This is even more difficult than when he was sleeping near Eli in the van, he could sense his presence even more here, hearing him breath in and out. He feels him shuffle next to him and because of the heath radiating closer to him, he can sense Eliott is coming closer.

Lucas’ guess is right when he feels an arm slide around his waist, pulling tenderly at his hip. Like he’s trying to say: come closer. _Did he really hold me this much when I didn’t have a crush on him?_

But Lucas can’t help himself and turns around, snuggling into Eliott’s chest and sighs content. The other boys nuzzles his nose into his hair, Lucas decides to ignore the voice in his head that’s freaking out and focuses on Eliott’s smell and warmth instead.

He always smells like a nice mix of coconut and vanilla and Lucas doesn’t know how it’s possible but his friend _always_ is warm. It’s always handy to use as blanket or personal heater and he’s using it alright. Lucas feels him plant a kiss on his head and hears him mumble something, he’d ask what he said if he isn’t drifting into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhuh, I'm just gonna leave this here.Thanks as always and don't hesitate to leave a comment. Maybe I should add slowburn to the tags though
> 
> If you want to yell at me on tumblr, I'm called souriantsacha.


	5. I'm the biggest idiot on the planet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi, it has been a while. I had my finals and all, they seemed to go well. I'm going to write more again now. Probably finish the fics I am writing atm

**Day 5 **

Eliott 

He and Basile are going shopping for groceries now. They shouldn’t have underestimated the amount food 5 teenage boys eat. Plus, Yann eats enough for two. It’s incredible how much he stuffs inside as long as it’s good.

‘That girl has been looking at you for a good 5 minutes.’ Basile tells him, smiling. Bas’ eyes always light up when he smiles, little crinkles appear around his eyes then.

Eliott looks around, searching for what his friend apparently noticed and he didn’t. He’s right, he locks eyes with a girl and she immediately avoids his gaze. He sees a blush creep up on her face while she looks at some random thing.

‘Oh. Uh, cool,’ is all he responds to his friend. He pretends he’s busy reading the list Arthur wrote for them on his oh so famous post-its.

The other boy raises his eyebrows:’ Cool? Dude, she was shamelessly checking you out. She’s very pretty.’

He looks at her again and Bas is right. She’s definitely on the more attractive side. She has dark brown, long, wavy hair, big emerald green eyes and freckles that match her hair colour. But you see, he’s not interested, like at all. A certain person is holding him back to reach out to her and ask her number.

Eliott shrugs:’ Okay I’ll take that as a compliment.’ He tries to change the subject:’ Hey, do you know where we could find –‘ Basile cuts him off:’ You should ask her out. She clearly thinks you’re cute.’

_Come on Bas, just get the hint._

He tries to show his disinterest again, this time a little less subtle:’ I don’t know, she lives here and we’ll be back in Paris in two weeks. It’s a boys trip, I shouldn’t try to make a move on someone then. ‘ It’s quiet for a moment and Bas volunteers:’ I’ll go talk to her for you if you want.’

Eliott grabs his friend’s arm rapidly:’ God no Bas. I don’t want to, I don’ want you to do something either.’

‘Okay okay. I don’t get your problem, mec. If a chick like that was checking me out when I was single, I’d talk to her instantly.’ His friend shakes his head,’ come on. Let’s go find those tomatoes Tuturo wants us to buy.’

Eliott sighs relieved. _You just don’t get it Bas. Please don’t question it later._

Lucas

He’s watching keep up with the Kardashians with Yann on his phone. It’s always been a thing between them. If one of them got their heart broken, they watched that. Bored, watched it. Happy, watched it.

They’re sitting on the couch, heads close to Lucas’ broken screen, both one earplug in their ears.

‘Chloe is such a neurotic bitch,’ Lucas mumbles, earning a giggle from Yann.

‘Oh come on. Kendall should not have done that, it’s normal she gets a little bitchy.’ He defends. ‘You know who’s even more bitchy?’ he adds.

Lucas glances at his best friend shortly:’ Who?’

Yann nods his head, absolutely certain he’s right:’ Kylie.’

He gasps:’ That’s not true. She at least has her life together. I respect her and she’s not bitchy.’ He’s always had a weak spot for Kylie.

His best friend smirks:’ Well she must be bitchy if you like her.’

Lucas smacks his shoulder:’ Hey I am not bitchy. I’m just very honest.’

‘Brutally honest,’ Yann corrects and gets hit by a pillow. He laughs delighted:’ Oh come on, you can’t tell me that you’re not even a little bitchy.’

‘Fine,’ he huffs, still feeling a little insulted,’ I _might_ be a little bitchy.’

‘Yes, you _might_ be.’ Yann mocks, his eyes sparkling thrilled.

‘Let’s just continue watching. You can call me out some other time.’ Lucas says, making himself comfortable again.

The silence stretches between them while they watch.

‘Wow, Kendall does not look good in those pants. ‘Lucas points out.

Yann cackles:’ See! You’re a bitchy little fucker. You just gave me an example.’

‘But it’s true. She reminds me of a whale with the baggy blue!’ He says, annoyed.

‘I never said you were wrong. It’s just a little bitchy to point it out,’ Yann tries to explain.

‘Fine,’ he huffs and mumbles,’ but I’ll never be bitchier than Kim.’

‘No one is bitchier than Kim dude.’ He says, giving Lucas a look.

‘What the hell are you two discussing,’ Arthur asking confused, walking past them to go sit on the couch facing the ones they’re sitting on.

Lucas quickly turns off his phone, hiding what they’re watching. He and Yann share an embarrassed look and he presses his lips together so he won’t laugh.

Arthur points between the two of them:’ If you were watching porn in my parents’ vacation house, you’re disgusting.’

‘I would never,’ Lucas says at the same time Yann says:’ Lucas watches gay porn.’ Earning a glare from the brunette.

Their friend raises his hands:’ I don’t even want to know.’

Yann makes hot dogs when Eliott and Basile return. They all got to witness Bas stuffing 4 hot dogs at the same time in his mouth, it wasn’t very entertaining. At least they have a video of Bas choking on a sausage now thanks to Arthur and his phone that never dies.

They’re all sitting on the couch, completely full because of their meal. Evening will appear in a bit, giving the boys a whole night they need to fill with their idiocy.

‘I have an idea!’ Basile says, sitting up and stretching after lying down for a while.

‘Uh oh,’ Arthur teases, looking at him from the couch he made himself very comfortable in.

Bas flips him off and suggests:’ Let’s play truth or dare!’

‘That’s a kids game,’ Lucas replies, rubbing his eye with his right hand, already tired.

‘It might be fun,’ Eliott says and he almost smiles hearing the softness in his voice

‘Ooh, ooh let’s vote again,’ Bas proposes.’ Who’s for?’

Basile and Eliott raise their hands. Eventually Yann too.

Lucas narrows his eyes at the boy sitting next to him:’ Betrayal.’ Yann only answers with a shrug.

‘As always,’ Bas says smugly, going through his hair with his hand dramatically,’ I win.’

‘Not when you play monopoly though,’ Arthur snorts and Lucas giggles. Eliott looks at him, an oddly loving look on his face.

‘You cheated with monopoly, shut up.’ Yann winks at him, Basile screams: I knew it, pointing at Arthur accusingly and Yann continues:’ I’ll start: Arthur, truth or dare?’

He waits a bit before he answers;’ Truth.’

Lucas’ best friend smiles like he’s satisfied with that response:’ Okay. Are you seeing anyone?’

_That came out of the blue_

Although their friend doesn’t seem to have guessed wrong, the way Arthur’s face and necks reddens at the question confirm that. He sighs and looks at his hands when he starts:’ Yes, I am. Her name is Noèe. I really like her but I was still with Alex when I met her, I felt horrible knowing that I possibly liked someone else being with her so I told her about it, Alex got upset and left me.’

He smiles sadly and looks up, meeting his friends’ stunned stares:’ She never even let me finish, I was in the middle of apologizing when she left. I haven’t heard from her since then. I assumed she’d come to me, that I didn’t push her… But it has been a couple weeks and she never texted, called or spoke to me unless necessary. ‘

Lucas makes his way to his friend, hugging him from sideways, burying his face in the blonde’s shoulder and whispers:’ I’m so sorry, Tuturo.’

‘How did you know?’ Arthur wonders, looking at Yann.

‘You were messaging someone until late in the night every night. I always noticed when I drove and when I went to the bathroom yesterday I say notification on your phone from a Noèe.’ He explains,’ I know I shouldn’t have looked but you were so quiet about your whole break, I had to know for sure you didn’t cheat on Alexia.’

‘I’d never cheat on Alex,’ Arthur affirms,’ I don’t know, I still love her but I love Noèe too. I need to figure some things out.’

‘I understand that,’ Eliott says, a knowing little smile plays on his face. It’s the first he has said since their friends’ confession:’ But Arthur, if I were you. I’d go for Noèe. Don’t take this the wrong way but if you really loved Alex more, you wouldn’t have catched feelings for her. Trust me when I tell you it’s not a good idea to go back to Alexia.’

It’s quiet for a little bit.

‘Bon,’ Arthur blinks a couple times,’ That turned serious real quick. Sorry, I’ll pick someone now. Bas, truth or dare;’

‘You don’t have to apologize Tuturo, we’re all here for you,’ Bas touches his friends’ shoulder,’ and I pick a dare.’

Arthur thinks for a while and when a smirk plays on his face, Lucas knows he has chosen a dare:’ I dare you to play a cheesy song on the piano and send a video of it to Daphné.’

Yann laughs, a loud sound bursting from him:’ Oh my god, that’s terrific.’

So Basile accepts the dare. They place his phone on the piano and he plays, giving the others an ear rape with his extremely dramatic version of I will always love you. They end with a recording of him singing the most known lyrics of the song, sadly they can’t cut the others laughing in the background.

When he sends it, they all wait expectantly at Bas who’s looking at his phone.

‘Guys…’ he starts, looking up,’ I think she blocked me.’

Arthur can’t hide his laughter, his whole face lighting up and Eliott quickly joins in with the laughing. Lucas smiles happy at his friend, glad he’s feeling better after his confession.

Basile returns to his spot on the couch with a plof and narrows his eyes at Eli:’ It’s my turn now and I’m going to go for Mr can’t stop giggling over here. Eliott, truth or dare.’

‘Truth,’

‘Why didn’t you ask that girl’s number this morning?’ Bas asks immediately, like he was dying to ask this.

Eliott sighs and mumbles:’ You promised to let that go!’

‘Wait,’ Yann stops them,’ what girl?’

Bas explains that this morning a hot girl was checking Eli out in the store when they were getting groceries but he refused to go talk to her, even though she was clearly interested.

A weird feeling makes Lucas’ stomach turn upside down but he’s relieved the moment he hears that Eli refused to talk to her. _I can’t see a Lucille 2.0 here, I’ll jump out of the fucking window then._ Of all of them, Eliott has always had the most success with girls (and guys). Of course because he looks like he came right out of a American tv show with his sharp jawline, stormy grey eyes, messy brown hair with gold blonde little strands that shine when sun hits them.

Speaking of the model, Eliott plays with tip of his finger when he hesitantly responds to Basile’s question:’ Uh. I really didn’t want to talk to her because of a certain person. I prefer not to tell who?’

‘Someone new?’ Yann asks, his eyes flick to Lucas for a second. _Subtle Yann, very subtle._

‘I guess you could say that,’ he says vaguely. Whatever it is, it’s making him uncomfortable. Eli has a habit of bringing his head close to his shoulders when he’s tense, when he’s extremely uncomfortable, he plays with the scar he’s born with on his neck. You don’t see it very well, it’s hidden in his hair but it’s a little spot/ scar.

‘Guys,’ Lucas breathes out,’ if he doesn’t want to talk about it. Let him be. Bas, you already got your reason why he didn’t want to talk to her, it doesn’t matter any further.’

The others nod understanding and Eliott gives him an odd look. He doesn’t understand it very well but he doesn’t bother too.

‘Okay,’ Eliott says, he can see he’s becoming less tense at the way his shoulders move down,’ Yann, truth or dare?’

‘Dare.’

He thinks for a while:’ Eat my blueberry bacon muffins tomorrow.’

His best friend cringes:’ Oh come on. We’ve already had one person with food poisoning on this trip. Do we really have to make it two?’

Eliott gives him a look that could match a puppy’ s one.

He sighs:’ Fine. Lucas, truth or dare?’

Lucas picks immediately:’ Truth.’

‘Do you like someone?’ _Oh you bastard._

He hopes his face doesn’t redden because he can feel himself becoming warmer because of shame and stress. ‘Uh- uhm yes.’ He admits quiet.

‘No way!’ Bas exclaims,’ who?’

Yann winks and gives him a little smirk. _The fucker. He just had to get it out in the open._

He stutters:’ O-oh you don’t know him.’

‘We don’t?’ Yann’s eyebrows rise and Lucas flips him off,’ If I remember correctly, we do know him.’

‘Yann, shut up. It’s none of your business. Bas, truth or dare?’ He’s grateful no one questions him further and focus on Basile.’

‘Dare.’

‘Get my other book out of the car.’

‘Pssh you’re so boring. That’s so easy.’

‘Then do it.’

So Bas stands up, going outside in the dark with the keys of the van while the others wait. He yells from the door before he goes:’ This is too easy, les gars.’

The problem is that Bas didn’ came back.

Arthur checks his phone:’ Guys he’s been out there for over 30 minutes. Shouldn’t we go check?’

‘We should,’ Yann agrees,’ I don’t understand what could possibly have taken him so much time just to go to the van and back.’

‘We’ll go,’ Lucas says, already standing up.

They go outside and Eli offers:’ Maybe we should split up and we call each other when we found him.’

‘That won’t help, the network sucks here. Let’s just meet back here in 40 minutes.’ Lucas says and the others agrees.

“I’ll go with Arthur that way,’ Yann points in some direction,’ you two take the opposite.’

They all leave in the direction they want and Lucas turns the flashlight from his phone one. He shivers, he never liked the dark. He isn’t necessarily afraid of it, it just makes him uncomfortable. 

‘Basile, t’es ou là?’ Eliott yells, using his phone as a flashlight too.

‘He can’t be _that_ far,’ Lucas says, looking around. The forest feels off. He was stupid enough to think being next to Eliott is uncomfortable, _this_ is uncomfortable. He shudders, trying to get the fear that’s weighing on his shoulders off.

‘It’s Basile, who knows where he is.’ Eliott gives him a sideway glance.

‘I’ll kill him if he turns out to be dead,’ he says annoyed, looking around all the time. He sighs when his battery is dead and the only flashlight becomes Eli’s.

‘Okay,’ his best friend chuckles,’ why are you so tense though. It’s a beautiful night and- wait a second.’ Lucas knows by the look he gives him that he has figured it out. ‘Are you still afraid of the dark?’

‘I’m not afraid of the dark! I’m just a little uncomfortable.’ He explains shyly.

Eliott flashes the phone in his face and he winces, putting a hand to his eyes before he can blind him with that annoying phone:’ So…. You are scared?’

‘I’m not!’ he tries to clarify.

His friend narrows his eyes:’ Not even a little bit?’

‘Nope. Pas peur.’ He says resolute, crossing his arms with a huff.

‘Pas peur?’

‘Pas peur;’

‘Okay then,’ Eliott smirks and then that douchebag turns of his flashlight.

‘You fucking dick.’ He exclaims loudly, trying to find that fucker. He hears a giggle somewhere behind him and he turns around. The moonlight shining through the trees is his only help to find his friend.

‘I’m not scared though. I am completely fine in the dark.’ He doesn’t sound very convincing but it’s not like he can’t try, he decides to play it smart and goes to the shine of moonlight shining through the trees and making a little bit of light on the ground. He can’t find the idiot though.

‘Eliott?’ he calls softly and hesitant. He can’t lose him in this dark forest too.

He quickly feels a breath against his left ear:’ Don’t worry, I’m right here Lu.’ In his defense, he didn’t saw that one coming so it’s completely reasonable when he jumps at hearing the voice. He squeaks a little, earing a laugh behind him.

‘It’s not funny Eli. Are you ever going to show up again and search for Basile. You know, the person we went here for in the first place.’ He voices, still looking everywhere around him, checking that his best friend isn’t standing behind him.

‘I’ll show up when you admit you’re scared.’ Fear rises back up in Lucas when Eliott’s voice sounds a lot farther this time than before.

Lucas sighs annoyed and rolls his eyes:’ Fine. Peut-être j’ai peur un petit peu.’

‘Un petit peu ?’ Eliott asks amused.

‘Un petit peu.’ He affirms.

‘Well then,’ his friend says and he can hear foot steps coming closer,’ there’s no need to leave the light off then I guess.’

He turns on the flashlight on his phone and Lucas has to look up to meet his eyes instantly. He didn’t realize he was standing so close. He’s close enough that he can see the lighter parts of his hair in the flashlight, the little curve in his nose, the way his jawline goes up perfectly, the little dip between his lips.

He can’t help himself and lets his eyes rest on his friend’s lips. He meets his friend’s eyes in a glance and sees them descend over his face too. Hope climbs up in Lucas when Eliott is moving his head slowly towards him.

‘Oh my god, there you are!’ Basile voice sounds from the distance and the two boys take a step back alarmed, Eliott uses his flashlight to look in the direction of Bas’ voice.

‘Thank god! You have no idea what happened.’ He says, he’s coming close now and quickly stands in front of them.

‘Are you okay?’ Eliott asks and Lucas is grateful he does because he can’t himself, the adrenaline still going in his body.

‘Oh me? I’m fine, great even!’ Bas says happily and Lucas cringes annoyed internally.

‘Let’s go back and we’ll talk about …. Whatever happened to you.’ Eli says, gesturing Lucas and Basile to follow him. Lucas can’t look at him right now so he follows him with his head focused on the ground.

The others were extremely happy to see Bas. They all went inside and he started to explain that he was getting Lucas’ book but he saw a firefly and followed it, he found multiple fireflies and spend his time looking at them, following them. He then got lost and started to look around, he then saw a raccoon which probably was a squirrel instead because his explanation didn’t make a lot of sense and then he found Eliott and Lucas.

‘I’m glad you’re still alive Bas,’ Arthur says, yawning,’ but I’m going to bed because searching for your distracted dumbass is very tiring.’

Yann and Lucas hum an agree and they all stand up, not really listening to whatever Basile is saying and go straight to their room.

Lucas uses his and Eli’s bathroom first, undresses and takes his shirt and sweatpants, putting them on. He splashes some water in his face and looks at his reflection in the mirror. A lot of thoughts race through his head at the moment: _Did Eliott just try to kiss me? Like KISS KISS me???? Or was I imagining it. That could have been it. I don’t understand, we’ve known each other even before he knew Lucille. Why would he make a move now? Unless it’s not a move… Maybe it didn’t mean anything. Maybe it didn’t mean shit._ He breathes in and out a couple times and dries his face with a towel.

He leaves the room only to find an empty bedroom. _Eliott is probably still in the kitchen, getting a glass of water or something._ It seems logical so he doesn’t check and lies down in their bed. He buries his face in his pillow and sighs in it.

He’s not surprised when he hears the door open and hears someone walk to their bathroom and close the door. Not much later, he hears the door open and someone climbing into the bed. He sees out of the corner of his eyes a mess of brown hair and it’s definitely Eli.

Lucas closes his eyes and tries to force the exhausted feeling tricking him into falling asleep. It’s not working like at all. He shifts and turns his back on the sleeping shape that’s Eliott. He hears someone stir next to him too. He turns back on his stomach, facing his pillow again.

He feels a hand travel its fingertips on his spine and slowly making its way to his shoulder that’s the most far away and pulls at it softly. It’s silent Eliott language for: come here and Lucas is pathetic. He turns to his friend promptly and shuffles in the space between Eliott’s arms, burying his nose into his chest. He feels two arms going around him, one resting on his shoulder and the other one around his waist.

As always, Eli buries his nose into his hair and plants a kiss. It’s something that apparently they do now. He’s not complaining though, he can still feel the spot where he had kissed on his head when Eli had turned to sleep on his back, pulling him closer to his chest and letting Lucas straddle him a little. He feels his fingertips trail over his shoulder, he shivers slightly when they touch the skin above his shirt.

Lucas is a fool though because this isn’t helping. This is not him trying to move on, this is him coming closer and ending up getting his heart crushed.

_I’m the biggest idiot on the planet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it for today. Hope everyone's doing all right, take care of yourself and enjoy the summer! The weather has been great here the past days.  
> Don't hesitate to leave a comment or feedback, you know I love any kind of comment


	6. Wasn't I always here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Everyone doing alright? I hope so. It's summer holidays yaay! I'm basically writing a lot. Sorry for the people that are waiting for a luna update, I can't find any inspiration right now. I will finish this fic obviously and tu as fait de la merde, I'm actually writing something new but that won't be out until a while. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

**DAY 6**

Lucas wakes up, still in Eliott’s arms and straddling half his body. He blinks a couple times, trying to get the sleep out of his eyes. He looks up, seeing Eli’s thick eyelashes still closed. _T’es vraiment beau quand tu dors._ He realizes though that this isn’t even close to a smart idea.

He tries to move out of his grip very slowly and careful yet he knows by the grunt he hears that he has woken Eliott up. He feels that damn grip tighten. _Do you have some kind of mental alarm that goes off the minute I move?_

‘Why do you always do that?’Eliott croaks and he’s surprised, he didn’t expect him to say anything.

‘Do what?’ he whispers back, moving his head and resting his chin on his chest so he can look at him.

‘Leave,’ he says, sounding a little hurt. Lucas feels bad for moving even one muscle immediately.

He sits up a little bit so his face is leaning into Eliott’s shoulder instead of his chest and mumbles:’ I’m not leaving.’

Eliott looks at him for a while and then turns on his side, caging Lucas between his arms and rubs his nose once into his cheek:’ Good.’ It’s a very loving touch and Lucas might explode if he does it again.

Therefore he moves his face into the gap between Eliott’s other shoulder and his face, him doing the same when Lucas feels a nose on the soft skin of his neck.

‘I’m glad you’re here,’ Lucs feels the sentence being said against his collarbone.

_I’m glad I’m here too._

‘Wasn’t I always here?’ He says instead. He knows he can’t say what he thinks, he can’t ruin a friendship that long and that way back.

‘No,’ Eliott’s voice changes a little, sounding slightly upset,’ you were barely here the last months.’

He immediately feels bad because his friend isn’t lying. Since he found out he likes his best friend more than friends, he’s been trying to take distance. He tried to be casual and not let anyone notice but of course Eliott did. He’s always been very observing, it’s one of his personality traits that’s so nice yet so frustrating. Nothing goes unnoticed around him.

‘That’s not true.’ He argues softly, he knows he’s lying but he can’t afford telling the truth right now.

‘We both know I’m speaking the truth, Lucas.’ He sounds weird, like he’s not blaming him yet he’s upset and can’t hide his disappointment.

He moves his head from the crook of Eliott’s neck and levels his head with his, staring into his eyes:’ I know, I’m sorry’. His voice is soft, barely louder than a whisper.

His friend opens his mouth to respond but a knock on the door makes them both simultaneously sit up and move away from each other.

‘Guys?’ Basile’s voice sounds from the other side of the door,’ get up! Arthur is forcing us on some nature walk through the forest, get your lazy asses out of bed. ‘

Lucas groans and lets his head fall into his pillow.

Next to him, he hears Eliott moves out of the bed, goes in the direction of the bathroom and he hears a door close. He gets up too, gets dressed and leaves the room.

‘ah, look who _finally_ is awake.’ Yann greet him from the kitchen table, eating some toast. Arthur is sitting on the couch with Basile next to him.

‘Fuck off, it’s only 11 am,’ he goes through his hair with his hand,’ it’s not that late.’

The others chuckle and Eliott enters the room, he gives them a small smile:’ So where are we going on this walk?’

‘Ah!’ Arthur huffs excited and stands up from the couch so fast, he gets dizzy for a minute:’ there’s a forest not far from here and apparently they have one of the biggest lavender fields ever there!’

‘Nice, when are we leaving?’ the oldest brunette asks.

‘Bah, now of course.’ Tuturo says and Lucas smiles, it’s been a while since he saw his friend this excited.

It’s a surprising long walk but it seems worth it. The weather is beautiful, the sun shining brightly in a cloudless sky, bringing warmth on the earth. There’s a soft wind, more of a breeze.

The blonde looks up from his map:’ Okay we should almost be at the field.’

‘I’m so tired,' Basile says breathless,’ can we take a break for a minute?’

‘No, come on!’ Arthur grabs his hand and drags him with him, while Bas lets out a muffled sound of protest.

‘Poor Basile,’ Lucas snickers.

‘He’ll survive….eventually.’ Yann says, laughing with him.

‘We better be there fast,’ Eliott hopes,’ I can’t feel my legs.’

Lucas snorts:’ Ironic you’d say that.’ When his friend looks at him confused, he proceeds talking with a huff:’ You are so tall, you have long legs to walk with. If you think this is bad, imagine what it’s like for me down here.’

‘Aww you’re right,’ the oldest brunette teases, patting his head gently,’ I’m sorry, of course a mignon like you knows what real suffer is.’

Lucas scoffs:’ you asshole,’ and gives Eliott a shove. He’s apparently a lot stronger than he gives himself credit for because his friend falls into the grass with a yelp.

He gasps:’ I’m sorry,’ and lets out a giggle when Eliott spits out a leaf that has fallen into his mouth.

His friend narrows his eyes at him:’ Oh you think that’s funny, do you?’ He reaches out to pull Lucas down with him but the younger boy squeaks and moves a couple steps back quickly.

_I’ve already been pulled into a lake by Basile a couple days ago, I’m not getting tricked like that again nope._

‘Guys!’ Arthur’s head pops up from behind a tree a bit further away,’ it’s not far from here, come on walk faster!’

Eliott quickly gets back on two feet, giving Lucas a little push against his shoulder when he passes him, earning a glare from him and Lucas gets a smirk in return.

He totally would have said or done something back only now he turns on the path he’s walking and he sees what Arthur was so excited about to show them.

It’s beautiful, like a mix of all kinds of purple. The rows of purple flowers, the view, different shades of all the colour. All the flowers, all the lavender, it’s amazing. So amazing it leaves the boys perplex.

‘Woah,’ Basile says and Yann adds:’ I know.’

‘Hey Lucas,’ Eliott says, a weird tone in his voice, directed at him but all guys turn around to look at their friend.

He should have really seen this coming, it’s one of the most predictable things his friend could have done. Lucas can’t believe he fell for it when Eliot grabs his shoulder and pushes him into the flowers with a good amount of strength but not enough to seriously hurt him.

He scowls at him and their friends who started laughing once they saw him fall.

Lucas wants to retort something back, he really wants to but right now all he can think about is how Eliott’s eyes light up when he meets his glare. Something in him softens, around his chest. It’s a warm feeling. His eyes sparkle with happiness and all he can do is get lost in them

He gets pulled into reality by Yann when he sticks out his hand, an attempt on helping him get up. His best friend laughs softly:’ Poor Lulu all upset and sad on the floor.’

He takes his hand and lets out of a noise of annoyance as response to Yann’s mocking.

‘Oh Lu wait!’ Eliott stops him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He gives him a small smile:’ you have lavender in your hair.’ and gets the pieces of flower out of his hair one by one, letting his hands run through his hair.

Lucas tries not to show how good it feels when he does that, mumbling a soft thank you while shrugging the other pieces of flower of him.

Yann and Arthur share a glance and Tuturo claps in his hand:’ Alrighty, you have to admit that this view was worth the walk.’

The others mumble something close to “yes” or “totally” while Basile gasps tired:’ Yeah yeah all very cool. Can we go find a bench now?’

‘Unbelievable,’ Arthur expresses his irritation, ‘I take you all up for a nice view and mister lazy over here wants a bench _, a damn bench_.’ Arthur carries on how lazy Basile is while they all go search for a bench. He even continues when they’re heading home.

‘We should go out,’ Yann suggests when they’re sitting on the couch hours later.

Basile groans:’ no come on, I don’t want to walk again.’

His best friend sits up:’ it might be fun,’ he says,’ we could go see if there’s a bar somewhere here. I mean, the village is small but there must be something?’ He looks Arthur for confirmation.

The blonde goes through his hair:’ Yeah I think so. I mean, I obviously didn’t go to any bars here when I was younger but I think there are some bars near the village’s market.’

‘Fantastic!’ Yann says, still not having convinced the others:’ Come on, most of us need to get laid. Ironically it’s not Basile but we can’t stay single forever.’

‘Yeah what is up with that actually,’ their only friend that’s not single asks,’ we used to be a group with so much couples. Arthur, Yann and Eliott, what the fuck happened there? Not you Lucas, we all know you will die alone with 12 cats.’

‘Rude,’ Lucas voices and throws the first and best object near him at Bas.

‘Lucas dying alone is a fact Bas but that’s not what we’re talking about here.’ Yann tries to change the subject after he also gets an object thrown at him,’ most of us are single! We should totally go out.’

When no one says something, Eliott proposes:’ let’s vote?’

‘Okay,’ Yann agrees,’ who’s for?’ He immediately raises his hand, a bit after him Arthur and as last, Lucas. Basile huffs at him in surprise.

‘If I die alone, I better do it with alcohol so I’m in.’ he attempts to explain.

‘Then it’s clear,’ his best friend says happily,’ we’re going out!’

They all go to their rooms to change into something decent. Eliott uses their bathroom so Lucas just replaces his t-shirt with his denim shirt.

He’s apparently the first one ready since he’s met with a silent and empty living room when he returns. He looks around for a bit and his eyes fall on the piano in the corner again. He slowly makes his way to the instrument.

He lets his fingers brush over the keys. It reminds him of older times, times when he and his mom used to play together, times when his piano teacher got annoyed with him some times for not practicing enough or how happy he felt when he knew he had impressed his teacher. He always loved to play, he still knew parts of some songs.

He slowly sits down in front of it, pushing his fingers slightly into the keys but not enough to make a decent sound. He hesitates if he should play, he looks around, no one seems to be ready or in this room.

_Fuck it._

He gently pushes his fingers on the keys, playing the first song he can think of. He feels the music underneath the tips of his fingers, slowly moving with the song. He plays the song he used to play for his mom, I love you by Riopy. When he was little, it was such a difficult song to learn but he knew it was his mom’s favourite so he practiced it again, again and again. The look on his teachers face when he played it in class was one he’ll never forget.

He plays the song through completely, his hands still resting on the piano after he plays the last note.

‘That was so fucking good.’ Lucas is startled, jumping up slightly while he turns his head to see Eliott leaning against one of the walls.

‘Thanks,’ he answers, ‘how long have you been standing there?’

He shrugs:’ long enough,’ Eliott walks towards him and settles himself sitting next to Lucas,’ I didn’t know you played piano.’

‘Uh yeah, I don’t really talk about it much,’ he doesn’t know what else to say.

Eliott hums something and states, looking at him with one of those intense looks only he has:’ you’re surprising, you know that?’

Lucas again doesn’t know what to say again, feeling a blush creep up under the other boys’ stare. He bows his head slightly, resting his gaze on the piano.

It’s quiet for a bit and he feels some shuffling next to him. Eliott’s voice makes him look up again:’ Can you teach me a little bit?’ He sounds shy, he looks at him hopeful and who is Lucas to say no.

He mumbles:’ uhm yeah sure,’ he coughs once, trying to sound more understandable,’ place your fingers here.’

Eliott does what he says but accidently pushes already, letting the piano make a forced sound and he flinches a little at it.

‘Try to play a note with your forefinger and touch the keys gently.’ Lucas explains.

‘I am trying.’

‘you have to play more gentle.’

‘I am playing more gentle.’

‘No you’re not.’

‘I am trying, look!’ a horribly forced sound leaves the piano.

‘I’m sure you are but you’re trying too much at once, do what I said.’

‘I am doing what you said!’

‘No you’re n-, look.’ Lucas sighs and places his hands on Eliott’s. It burns but he ignores it while he tries to explain again. He _gently_ plays with Eliott’s hands under his for a good minute. He plays the easiest part of I love you by riopy since his friend does not seem to listen or understand his way of teaching.

When he looks back at Eliott, he’s no longer looking at the piano but at him. He’s as close as he was last night. Lucas can see all the details on his face again.

He starts leaning in and Lucas feels his heart in his throat. He can feel Eliott’s nose brush slightly against him. _This can’t be happening._

‘Guys!’ Lucas backs away, accidently pushing the keys of piano, making a horrible sound. Eliott also backs away, startled with eyes wide open. He swallows a groan when Basile enters the room:’ Yann is outside smoking with Arthur, we’re waiting for you.’

Lucas murmurs:’ yeah we’re coming,’ and stands up swiftly, not daring to look in Eliott’s direction while he follows their friend outside.

_What the fuck just happened_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, when will they kiss. I can't say ehehe  
> Come yell at me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/souriantsacha/)  
> Take care and don't forget to smile! (cheesy af I know)


	7. you have such beautiful eyes, they're like oceans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm going to update on Wednesdays from now on.  
> Everyone having a good day? I hope so and I really appreciate the support; the kudos, the comments, the support on tumblr.  
> Really, thank you.

**DAY 7**

It’s around midnight and they’re in some bar, Lucas didn’t really pay attention when Arthur showed them the place.

He’s still with the events from before in his head. He had played piano for Eliott and they almost kissed…again. This wasn’t the first time. His friend never said something about, like ever. They always got interrupted.

_I’m so confused. Eliott was never any different, what changed? He’s always had a girlfriend or boyfriend or had a fling. He’s never been any different to me, he has always treated me as his best friend and nothing more. It’s always been like that._

It’s been like that since high school, when they met. They met at a bus station, they always took a bus at the same time. Slowly, they became friends and then Lucas introduced the rest of the gang to him. Sure, Eliott is handsome but he’d only realized much later how hard he was crushing on him.

The years he spent with Eliott in high school were the most difficult ones but it made them really good friends because they supported each other through thick and thin. Lucas was there when he got diagnosed with bipolar disorder, had his first depressive and then manic episode. Eliott was there when his parents’ divorce was difficult, Lucas’ mom’ schizophrenia became worse from time to time, his dad was being an asshole and he had to move out. Lucas even supported Eliott when his relationship with Lucille became worrying, when she became controlling and he snapped her a lot.

The time between uni and high school was a lot less difficult, an easy time. Lucas was 18 so finally free from his father, his mom was doing better in that time. It was just him and the guys having the time of their life. Eliott had broken up with Lucille, he was a lot more carefree back then. He took all his meds and rarely went through an episode. The whole period of time felt like a dream. Basile and Daphné were just together that time so their friend so incredibly happy. Yann was living the “single” life with him and Eliott. Arthur apparently already had a crush on Alexia then.

And as uni came, so did reality. Lucas searched for a job, started living with Yann and Arthur, his mom started to have more downs than ups, his dad messaged him from time to time either being mad he’s gay or trying to find contact only to ditch him last minute. He started studying a lot, went to a lot of parties. Eliott got back with Lucille, broke up, got back together, it went on like that for quite some time. His meds made him feel sick sometimes, he went through episodes heavier than he was used to. Luckily he studied film and that made him happy.

That’s when Lucas realized how much he liked his friend. It was at a party, Lucille and Eliott were making out against some wall, he was talking to some guy. He’s sure the guy wasn’t boring or anything but he just couldn’t rip his eyes away from the spot where Eliott and his then girlfriend were kissing like their life depended on it. Eventually he just gave the guy his number and went outside. He started wondering why what he saw bothered him so much. So many things went through his head:

‘I’m too gay to see a straight couple making out? I’m secretly bi and attracted to Lucille? The guy I was talking to was so boring I just made myself feel upset so I could leave? I’m jealous of Eliott having someone since I’m single? I’m jealous of someone having Eliott?

It hit him like a train: I like Eliott.

He remembers how shocked he was. How he just randomly sat down on the edge of the street, his knees pulled to his chest, his head resting on them, his thoughts screaming and panicking.

That’s half a year ago. These last six months haven’t been very fun for Lucas.

Eliott and Lucille were either together, Eliott came crying to his place for a hug or he was hooking up with some random people. Yann started dating Chloe and became all happy and in love. He was glad his best friend was having something so great but he just couldn’t be happy at that moment. Arthur finally confessed to Alexia and they also started dating. No one expected it but Basile and Daphné were still together, they had their ups and downs but supported each other no matter what. They celebrated their one year anniversary, he was very proud of his friend and found their relationship admirable.

But Lucas, he was suddenly alone. He wasn’t dating anyone, he tried. But he never got over how he felt for Eliott. It was like a warm hand around his heart, it made him feel good inside sometimes but no one else found their way into his heart. He was studying a lot, it payed off in his results at least. His friends always were busy which meant busy with their girlfriends obviously so ironically, he started hanging out with Mika and Manon. He didn’t live there anymore but they still saw him as family or as their own inside joke, “their far second cousin”.

Mika taught him a lot about pride. Sure, he was gay and didn’t hide it anymore but in that half year, he became a lot “gayer” if you could call it that. He learned to be prouder as they went out, parties or gay bars. He’s lucky to have Mika. His old roommate didn’t want a relationship and Lucas was too gone for Eliott to be in a relationship. He also hooked up a lot like Eliott did when he wasn’t with Lucille but they never went out together. Overall he almost never saw his friends. Going out a lot and partying went to going out sometimes to occasionally a party. Calling and facetiming went to calling sometimes, to texting, to a text sometimes. The last one was mostly with Eliott and Basile since he lived with Arthur and Yann. But even them, they barely saw each other, them always being at their girlfriend’s place and Lucas eventually giving up on keeping contact, going out with Mika.

His life became basically studying and partying and when he was either hungover or free during the day, he hung out with Manon. Watching each other’s movie recommendations together, going to drink coffee, a lot of talking. He loved her so much as a friend, they really opened up to each other. He spent so much time with them, he even slept over. Of course he still lived with the guys but when it was around 4 am and you’re outside a club, you rather go to the closest place to crash for the night.

His life was mostly shitty between the time he had to get used to all his friends in relationships and the time he spent with Mika and Manon. They made him feel a lot better after that but he still felt bad, being so distanced from his friends he knows since high school.

He was surprised to hear Eliott being hurt about it, when they talked in bed this morning. He knew he missed his friends but it never occurred to him that his friends were missing him. Sure, he became distant over time but only because they were always busy or being cheesy about their girlfriend. Or in Eliott’s case, either crying about Lucille, making out with strangers or busy fucking Lucille.

Lucas has to admit some part of him was mad at his friends when they started this road trip to Arthur’s vacation house because they did really drop him like a brick. They didn’t once tried to meet up with him.

On the other hand, they’re all together now and in the end, that’s all what matters. This half year made him closer with Mika and Manon, he’s had some time for himself and his studying had payed off definitely. Only he had done it all without his friends, their talks on the roof while sharing joints, their laughing and their heart to heart texts at 3 am.

Arthur pulls him out of his thoughts with a question:’ Hey I’m going to order a round again, do you want something to drink?’

Lucas looks up a bit dazed, he completely zoned out of the conversations and quickly voices:’ Uh yeah sure, a beer, any kind they have.’

Eliott gives him a weird look from where he’s sitting in front of him at their table but doesn’t say anything.

The blonde nods and goes to get the drinks.

‘So,’ Basile gestures them to come closer over the table,’ we have to find you poor singles someone.’

Lucas can’t help the scoff that falls over his lips but thanks to whatever is up there that Bas first tries to set Yann up.

‘What about that girl?’ their friend points way too obvious but they look anyway.

She reminds Lucas of Emma if he’s honest. She has dark brown, straight and long hair and is around the same height with the same posture. The differences are her tan skin and her blue eyes.

‘I mean…’ Yann’s mouth twitches,’ she’s not really my type?’

‘You’re kidding,’ Eliott scoffs amused,’ a brunette shorter than you? Dude, I just described both Emma and Chloe or your two long term girlfriends.’ A sound of agreement escapes Lucas’ lips.

‘Maybe I want to go out with someone a little less “my type”,’ he obviously tries to mock Eli’s words but in the end, he makes a valid point;

‘Okay,’ Bas nods his head, as if he’s saying: fair enough and he already looks around for another girl:

‘What about her?’ They all look again at the direction Bas’ pointing. This girl seems quite mature and old, not teenage like. She has a dark skin, long, wavy black hair that falls till her waist and hazel brown eyes. She has slender and tall posture, a pointy chin and nose, a sharp jawline and a gentle smile plays on her lips while she’s talking to her friends on the other side of the bar.

He has to admit that she’s very pretty and nothing like Yann’s type.

‘She seems perfect,’ Lucas states,’ she’s so far from your type.’ Basile agrees instantly:

‘She really is, you should go talk to her.’

His best friend looks down at his hands, clearly shy. Eliott tries to reassure him with a little pat on his shoulder:

‘Hey what can possibly go wrong? Worst case situation she rejects you and in a week, we’ll be back in Paris. You’ll never ever see her again if you two don’t work out.’

Yann looks up at him, doubt visible in his eyes but after what feels like a century he says:

‘Alright, I’ll go talk to her.’

‘Yes!’ Bas exclaims too loud and gets shushed by his friends. Lucas gives his best friend a high five while the guys keep telling him encouraging words and then Yann stands up.

Arthur comes back with the drinks that very moment and his eyebrows furrow together in confusion:’ What is going on?’ He sits down at his place, the head of the table and watches Yann go up to the girl.

‘Basile and Eliott convinced Yann to go talk to that girl over there.’ Lucas explains while taking a sip of his drink.

‘Oh,’ the blonde smiles,’ that’s great.’

They talk for a little bit, secretly waiting to see if it worked out between him and the girl. After a couple of minutes of watching Yann and the girl talk, they get a smile from their friend that certainly states:’ This is going well.’

They cheer silently, all huddled up together while drinking and then Basile says what ruins Lucas’ mood instantly.

‘Okay, it’s time we set Eliott up.’ Lucas hopes it’s not too obvious that he chooses that moment to bow his head and look at his glass.

He hears the oldest brunette shift on his chair and what he says next makes him look up again: ‘I don’t know…’

Arthur tries to persuade him otherwise:’ Oh come on, it would do you good to be with someone else. You never had a long term relationship with someone because you and Lucille always got back together.’

‘What about her?’ Basile points less noticeable with a nod to a girl sitting at the bar, talking to the bartender. She has red, short hair, from the way you can see her face sideways, you can see her freckles and she has a bright and wide smile.

‘I don’t feel like dating a girl right now.’ Lucas misses the glance from his friend in his direction, still looking at the girl. He can’t help the jealousy that claws up from his stomach to his chest, even at the possibility of that girl touching Eliott.

‘Okay then,’ Arthur wonders,’ what about him? The guy in the right corner.’

The guy is tall and muscular, has tattoos all over his left arm, a tan skin and blond hair that’s bleached platinum. This guy is so much more attractive than Lucas so before Eliott can give an answer, he announces loudly:

‘I’m going to the bathroom.’

The others mumble a short okay, too busy trying to set Eli up.

Lucas stands up abruptly, his chair making a painful noise when it’s pushed back, and leaves to the bathroom.

He finds them easily and locks himself in it.

_Breathe in and out. It doesn’t matter if Eliott goes out with someone. You’re over him -well you’re not but you will be._

_You will be over him._

He flushes the toilet to not seem suspicious and he leaves the toilet after a couple minutes of attempting to calm himself. He glances at himself in the mirror while passing it but doesn’t take a

second look and goes back into the bar, he passes some people and suddenly hears a soft voice from his side:

‘Hey.’

Lucas looks at the person confused. It’s a guy. He has a white skin, emerald green eyes, brown freckles, brown curly hair and a cute smile. He reminds him a bit of a German Shepherd but in human form.

He subtly glances the guy up and down. He’s wearing black trousers, a white shirt and a jeans jacket with a pin on it with a rainbow flag on it.

_Oh, I see where this is going._

He pushes the voice in his head that screams: Eliott and he greets the guy with a sweet smile:’ Hey.’

‘Sorry, I get that this is a bit random but you have such beautiful eyes, they’re like oceans.’ The guy gives him a sheepish smile and he gets flustered by the compliment.

They talk for a little while and Lucas gets to know the human German shepherd. His name is Frederic, Fred for friends like he quoted it himself. He just started a career in marketing after 2 years of going to college. He lives a bit outside of Paris but he’s here to visit his parents and this is his hometown.

Fred seems actually a really nice guy, very charming and surprisingly bold in a flirty way. Lucas likes him, he doesn’t make his whole body shiver the way Eliott does but he’s far from a bad guy.

After 10 minutes of talking Lucas says, pointing in the guys’ direction shortly:’ Hey uhm it was really nice getting to know you but I’m here with some friends that I haven’t seen in quite a while so I’m going back to our table.’

Fred grins and say immediately:’ Oh yeah of course, no problem.’

_Come on Lucas, Eliott will never like you the way you like him. When you go back to that table, the guys have already or will set Eliott up with that handsome tattoo guy. Shoot your shot, guys so nice and polite like this you don’t just find every day._

‘Do you want my number?’ he asks,’ so we can meet up later if that’s okay?’

The guys’ smile becomes ever wider and he expresses his enthusiasm:’ Yeah totally.’

Lucas can’t help but be a little relieved at that:’ Do you have a pen or something?’

So he gives Frederic his number and returns back the table. His friends are looking at him amazed except for Eliott who is looking down at his drink. Lucas frowns at the sight.

_Did it not work out with that tattoo guy or?_

He slowly sits down, taking a sip of his drink and uncomfortably shifts when none of the guys even says one word. After a minute something seems to push a button in Basile’s mind and he demands excited:

‘Tell us everything.’ Arthur nods his head in agreement and obnoxiously loud slurps at his drink.

So he does. He tells he came back from the toilet and a guy came up to him, that he was called Fred, that they talked for a bit, Lucas gave his number to him and then came back to them.

Arthur faintly nudges Eliotts’ elbow against his and wonders:’ Are you sure that he was asking you out though?’

The short brunette shrugs:’ In the first full sentence he said that my eyes are like oceans and he has a rainbow flag pin on his jacket so I figured he was coming on to me.’

‘Wooh!’ Bas cheers,’ seems like Lulu won’t die alone in the end anyway.’ He clears his throat,’ but really Lu, good job. That guy is almost as handsome as Eliott.’

Eliott’s head snaps up when his name is mentioned and he glares at the younger boy.

‘What?’ Bas lets out an exasperated sigh,’ I said almost.’ The oldest boy grunts something not understandable and looks down at his glass, playing with the straw.

_He has been acting weird. I want to ask about the tattoo guy but I also don’t want to rub anything in his face._

The rest of the night goes by in a blurr. He remembers a lot of drinks, cheering, music, Yann laughing, the guys giggling, the word shots being screamed multiple times.

The only thing he remembers clear is when they go home and go to bed,

Eliott stays on his side of the bed for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the drama has begun. *dramatic music*
> 
> I'm sorryyyyyyy, please don't attack me.  
> You can come yell at me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/souriantsacha/)


	8. This is unreal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Hope everyone is doing well, I'm just going to leave this here ehe. It's not the longest I've written but I'll think you won't complain ;)

Lucas opens his eyes, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes the second the daylight makes them itch. He groans, halfway lowering his voice because he becomes present of the figure sleeping next to him. He looks to his side, his blue eyes seeing Eliott’s shoulders go up and down as he breathes steady and slow. 

_I hope whatever that bothered him yesterday, is gone today. Maybe I can ask if he’s in a good mood what it exactly was._

He gets up as quiet as he can, making a short visit to the bathroom. He comes back to his friend having moved a little but still seeming to be in a peaceful sleep. He smiles at the sight, gets dressed and leaves the room.

Lucas walks to the hallways and becomes more present of the pain that’s slowly making their way into his brain, it feels like someone’s pulling at his head to the point where it becomes uncomfortable. He yawns, he’s still tired even though seeming to have woken up late.

He remembers the previous night quite good except for the little bits. It started with the guys setting up Yann with some girl, he’s not sure what she looked like but he remembers that even he, who is gay as fuck, found her very pretty. Then he went to the bathroom and met some guy named Frederic that reminded him of a puppy – or was it a dog? He gave his number to the guy and Eliott was acting weird. He partied with them and then they went back home.

Lucas gets greeted by Arthur and Basile who are sitting at the table in the kitchen. He takes a seat on the other side, facing them.

‘How are you two?’ He asks, taking some of the water that’s on the table.

‘I’m okay,’ Arthur says and then points to Basile who has his fingers pressed against his temples and his eyes closed:’ this one, is clearly not.’

‘I drank too much,’ the other one begins,’ and I might have sent Daphné some texts that will turn into fights later.’

‘Oh no,’ the brunette frowns, touching Bas’ arm shortly as a way of showing he feels bad, ‘I feel okay. A bit shitty but could be worse,’ he shrugs and Arthur nods towards the hallway to the bedrooms:

‘Is Eliott awake?’

‘He was asleep when I left the room so I don’t think so.’ Is his response and before Arthur who already opens his mouth, can say anything, Yann comes in and takes a seat next to Lucas.

‘Good morning,’ his best friend exclaims happily.

‘Shut up,’ Basile nearly growls and rests his head on the table, arms covering it.

‘I assume it went well with that girl. ‘ Arthur wiggles his eyebrows at his friend and smirks.

‘Well….’ Yann’s smile only widens,’ it went really well. She’s so nice too!’

‘That’s great, Yann.’ Lucas puts his hand on his friend’s shoulder.

He’s happy for him. Yann with his wide smile, his adorable personality and heart of gold deserves the best.

‘Is Eliott awake?’ Yann asks, the second person today.

The blonde shrugs:’ Lu said he isn’t yet. Maybe you should go check?’ He asks it, eyes pointed at Lucas.

_Of course I have to check. Hopefully he feels better than last night._

He sighs and rolls his eyes, showing his clear annoyance’ Fine, I’ll go check.’

The others mumble a thank you as he stands up. He walks his way through the hallway, stopping at their door for a second. He exhales a nervous breath, he opens the door only to see Eliott still sleeping.

He hesitates as he walks in, seeing the beautiful boy sleeping peacefully. Lucas likes the way he looks right now way too much. He never seemed more at peace, half his face smudged into the pillow, snuggling up against it.

He gets out of his trance of adoration eventually, coming closer and he touches his shoulder softly.

‘Eliott,’he murmurs, not wanting to wake him abruptly. He only gets a groan in return as Eliott scrunches his nose, slowly leaving unconsciousness.

‘Eliott,’ he repeats, shaking the shoulder that he’s not sleeping on two times.

The older brunette opens his eyes:’ What?’ He sits up slowly, squinting his eyes together as he’s trying to understand what is going.

‘The guys are asking me to wake you up,’ the younger boy explains,’ you’re the last one who was asleep.’

‘oh,’ Eli widens his eyes as if he only realizes now it’s Lucas who woke him. He yawns and goes through his hair with his hand.

_He looks way too cute in the morning, it’s a fucking crime against nature._

Lucas frowns at the way his voice becomes colder:’ thanks, I guess.’

Eliott stands up, not looking him in the eye while he walks with his shoulders hunched to the bathroom.

‘Are you coming then?’ the shorter boy asks.

‘Yeah,’ he says, annoyance coming through in his voice, he doesn’t even look at him while he closes the door.

‘Are you sure you’re alright?’ he wonders, questioning how “good” he’s feeling.

‘Yes, Lucas,’ he snaps, his voice growing louder through the door.

Lu looks at the dark wooden door for a little bit. He sighs and leaves the room, a weird feeling twisting their way into his stomach as guilt claws at his shoulders and chest.

He acts weird for the rest of the day. He’s snappy, irritated and annoyed but mostly pointed at Lucas. The others noticed his bad mood, sharing glances but not questioning. They didn’t get snapped at like he got though. He doesn’t understand what he did wrong.

It's around evening, Lucas didn’t bother to check the exact time. They stayed inside today, some recovering from the previous night. Yann talked about the girl from yesterday, Arthur about his messages with Noèe and apparently Daphné had unblocked Basile and sent him a message. All of them are chatting in the living room while Lucas sits on the couch next to Bas and his best friend, Eliott sitting on the couch the furthest away from him. He sneaks a glance at his friend once in a while, still trying to figure out what’s wrong.

This all feels strangely familiar, back to six to five months ago. When the guys all were very chatty and happy about their girlfriends while Lucas just sat on the couch next to them, listening and not commenting a lot on it, barely even speaking a word.

Only one thing is different this time.

He’s not alone.

Lucas looks in the direction of his friend, trying not to come off too obvious but on the other hand, he doesn’t really care about how he comes across, he just needs to know if his friend is okay. Eliott is sitting curled up on the couch, his knees pulled to his chest with his head resting on them, he’s looking at Arthur who’s sitting the closest to him and is enthusiastically talking. He hears Basile chuckle but he can’t rip his eyes away from Eli.

His friend must be in the same position as him, single and not interested. He said it himself a couple days ago.

Lucas longed for a moment like this, a moment where he wasn’t the only one busy with “love”. But now he’s finally not alone and his friend has been quiet or mean all day. He’s eager to ask what’s wrong but he doesn’t want to ruin the mood.

‘What about you?’ Yann asks and he looks up, he was zoning out, still staring at Eliott.

‘What?’ he narrows his eyes at the person next to him having absolutely no idea what they’re asking.

‘What’s the worst sex you ever had?’ Yann wonders, a smirk on his lips. Lucas still seems confused about the question so he adds, explaining,’ we are talking about everyone’s worst time.’

‘Uh’ he coughs and sits up,’ yeah okay sure, I’ll tell you.’

The others look at him as he begins:’ So it was at a party. There was this guy I was talking with, I don’t know what you all were doing. He was very drunk, like really but he kept coming on to me so we locked ourselves in the bathroom.’ Eliott shifts uncomfortably but he doesn’t pay a second thought to it,’ again he was really drunk. He wanted to do it from behind but I didn’t feel like it so he gave me a blowjob. It was-‘

‘I’m going outside for a bit,’ Eliott interrupts him, his voice low. Lucas watches him pass him and leave confused.

Yann gives him a look, eyeing from him to the door. _This is your chance, go!_

So he does.

Lucas mumbles a quick: I’m going to the bathroom and stands up, going after Eliott. He speeds up his pace when his friend basically storms the house out to the backyard.

He doesn’t understand, he hasn’t understood anything his friend did lately. He has been cold to him all day, snapping or ignoring him.

‘What the fuck is your problem?’ Lucas breathes out once they both stand still, a couple meters between them and Eliott with his back turned to him.

He turns his head to the side so he can look at him, his gaze intense.

‘Do you really want to know what my problem is?’ He snarls, the younger boy winces at the venom in his voice.

‘Yes,’ _talk to me._ He pants out,’ why else would I ask?’

‘My problem is that you keep talking about that guy you hooked up with,’ Eliott exhales audibly,’ that you flirt with guys on our vacation.’

Lucas huffs:’ I talked about that guy because Yann literally asked! Fred started talking with me, I only left him my number and came back to you guys.’

‘Maybe I don’t want you to leave your number to Fred, to any guy.’ His voice softens from the harsh tone he was almost screaming with. He lets his eyes rest on the grass, suddenly refusing to hold his gaze.

‘What?’ Lucas says dumbfounded,’ what do you mean?’

‘Isn’t it obvious what I mean?’ Eliott looks him back right in the eye, his voice filled with emotion.

‘No!’ Lucas exclaims loudly, he yells the next part,’ no, it’s not fucking obvious what you m-.’

He can’t finish his sentence because Eliott comes closer, grabbing his shirt as he pulls himself done, holding their faces close.

Oh.

OH.

The realization hits him the same moment Eliott’s lips do.

It’s barely a kiss, a quick peck on the lips. His friend cups his face with his hands, letting his lips leave Lucas’ but he keeps their faces close.

‘Is _this_ obvious enough?’

A smile tugs at Lucas’ lips as he nods so slightly the other boy might miss it.

He stands on his tiptoes so he can kiss him again. The taste of Eliott’s lips are better than he ever could have imagined, even thought he thought a lot about it.

He lets out a little noise of surprise when Eliott moves a little to deepen the kiss, his hands now in his hair and on his shoulders.

_This is unreal. He is unreal._

Eliott breaks the kiss of only to offer him a bright smile, quickly chasing back after his lips. Lucas kisses him for who knows how long, arching his back to reach for him better.

The darkness, that slowly rises as the sun starts to set, surrounds them while the older boy wraps his arms around him who longed to have him for so long and pulls him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy now? I made them smooch, finally huh  
> [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/stoffans/)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought, I wrote most of this fic in a non stop energy I had for writing for 3 days straight. I hope everyone's doing well and I hope to see you next chapter!


End file.
